LaVeNdEr tOwN :o)
by TheCrimznFuckr
Summary: Gamzee and Kurloz Makara wake up in Lavender Town, not fully sure why or how. They don't intend on leaving any time soon. What adventures await our dark, honky mirthful motherfuckers?


_Wandering about a town like this… No place for children, much less sleeping ones! _The old man thinking these thoughts was overcome by his altruistic impulses.

The children woke up in a place that seemed to be the polar opposite environment they fell asleep in. Here, they felt safe from any immediate malice. They felt unconditional love and respect and kindness linger about the room closely. It was as if safety itself was embracing them motherly from behind. However, there was something that they did feel uneasy about in the room. It was the feeling of despair and longing. The room seemed to be rife with it.

Slowly rising from his warm, comfortable bed, the younger boy rose up. "Miracles, man…" he said in his high-pitched growl of a voice. The older one glanced at him and nodded; his expression as blank as can be.

A gentleman who seemed to be of old age strolled hesitantly into the room, carrying a tray with two steaming mugs and two hearty looking sandwiches. With a smile, he laid the tray in front of his new friends.

"Aw man, for us!?" The younger one inquired as his companion had already begun eating.

The old man motioned his hand towards the food, his smile staying where it was.

"Shit, you are a real motherfucking bro, you know that man?" He picked up his food and began to eat while the older man left them to their meal. Upon returning, he found the younger boy messily shove the last bits of food in his mouth, giggling. He found it charming to see how innocent and easily amused the youthful were.

"Did you boys enjoy your meal?" The old man asked as he sat down at eye level with the boys.

"Shit man, that grub was nothin' short of motherfucking miraculous. I'd slam that shit again anytime, old timer."

The old man laughed a little. "My my, that's quite the tongue you got there, lad. But, whatever makes you comfortable, I guess."

"Yeah man, you just got to do what feels right, ya dig? For instance, my bro Kurloz here don't like to talk that much, but I'm chill with it."

"Kurloz, eh? What about your name, son? "

"Gamzee Makara, at your motherfuckin service yo."

"You can call me Mr. Fuji! Well Gamzee, Kurloz… Although it was a blessing finding you two, I really must warn you two that Lavender Town is not the place for two sleeping children. Oh what with the swindlers and thieves running about. You could have been ransacked, you know."

"Lavender… Town? Don't ring a bell man. My mind's a bit foggy." Gamzee glanced at Kurloz. "Do you know 'bout this place?"

Kurloz shook his head.

"A bout of amnesia, have we?"

"To be honest old timer, we don't have any idea where the hell we were… or how the motherfuck we all up and winded up in this place. I for one think its miracles!" Gamzee declared.

"Ah, I see. Do you remember any parents? Surely they're worried sick!"

Gamzee pouted. "Well, back home, I had my dad, but he was out at sea constantly… It could make a motherfucker real bored… and… lonely. Good motherfuckin riddens! We don't need the old goat anyway! Honk!" Kurloz folded his arms and nodded adamantly in agreement.

Being the considerate man he was, he decided not to re-kindle any hardships this child had against his father and dropped that particular subject. "Hold on, boys. I have something for you two." The old man left to get it. This gave Gamzee and Kurloz a second to themselves.

"Kurloz… I don't like this place, man… Its harshin our mirthful mellow."

"…"

"Like, I know the geezer is cool and all… it's just that I don't like this feelin yo…"

Kurloz replied with a smile and a shrug.

"Yeah, I can see how a motherfucker can get comfortable in here, but-"

"Here boys," Mr. Fuji proclaimed as he went back into the room, holding some papers. "Here I have a map of the town, and some money. Now, I want you boys to look for this building here." He pointed to the Pokémon center. It had been circled with a green magic marker. He handed the map to Gamzee. "Feel free to tour the town after you know where that place is; just make sure to come back there around dusk. I'll be there to check up on you. Now when you get there, ask for something called pokeballs and potions. You should have enough money for food afterwards. They let you stay the night for free, so don't think twice about spending the night there." He got to some sincere eye contact with the two young gentlemen. "Can I count on you boys to stay out of trouble?"

Gamzee laid back and smiled. "You got it man. C'mon Kurloz we got places to be." Getting up, they find their way out and look back to Mr. Fuji and shout a word of thanks.

It had turned out that Mr. Fuji was around the block enough times in his old age to know a delinquent when he sees one. _Such nice, young boys… _


End file.
